1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a brassiere strap clasp, and more particularly to a brassiere strap clasp that can hold several kinds of straps.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional brassiere strap clasp attaches to one kind of strap, such as a cloth strap or a bead strap, but cannot be attached to different kinds of straps including cloth straps and bead straps. The conventional brassiere strap clasp also needs a clamp to adjust the length of the brassiere strap. However, the clasp is often visible with dresses or blouses with low necklines or backs, which makes the appearance unsightly.
The present invention provides a brassiere strap clasp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.